nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
CPS 2000
}} The CPS 2000 is a 1996 CPS series Super Soaker that holds 3.1L of water. It is no longer available for purchase since its home line has been discontinued. It was the first Super Soaker in the CPS series, as well as the first elastic pressure Super Soaker ever made. It is one of the most valuable of Super Soakers because of its sheer power, with its price going up in online auctions up to at least $200 USD. Currently, it holds the record of being the most powerful Super Soaker ever produced, a record which it took from the older Super Soaker 300 and has held it ever since. Because of its power, it was advised not to fire at one's eyes or face, as it had a whopping 25× size nozzle, although it was advertised as a 10× nozzle on the box. It was eventually taken off shelves in 1998 to make way for the CPS 2500. Aside from having smaller nozzles on a selector, the 2500 was identical to the CPS 2000 Mk II. First Release This was the first release, also known as the CPS 2000 Mk 1. It had a whopping 25x nozzle, and a warning label on the nozzle that warned people not to fire at other people's faces or eyes. It was extremely powerful because of that 25x nozzle, and could out-range anything currently in production. It also had a pressure gauge, which extended from the strap point near the front of the blaster to the tank. Second Release This was the second release, also known as the CPS 2000 Mk 2. It was literally the same blaster, but with a few changes. The most noticeable changes were the length of the pressure gauge and the fill cap. The pressure gauge shortened substantially, and had 25% less capacity due to dead space. The fill cap was now tethered, unlike on the first generation, where it was untethered. Some models had a different pump, one with a visible pin. It was also reported that the first release model has a greater shot time, output and range than this version, but the differences were marginal. In fact its range was averaged 55' out of a stock Mk2 in over 70 test shots, but most of either mark got roughly 50'. Controversy What made the CPS 2000 controversial was its sheer power. Once, there was a rumor going around about someone shooting a kid in the eye with this blaster, and that it removed the eye. Please note that this has never been confirmed by the online water warfare community and is so highly doubted that although the CPS 2000 is a common sight at community wars, not one person wears facial protection. Trivia * The CPS 2000 set the record of being the most powerful water gun known to man in 1996, dethroning the older Super Soaker 300 which had previously held it for the past 3 years. This record still stands. * It is the primary arm of most Water Warfare Network players in anything-goes hardcore water fights. Gallery Cps2000mk1.jpg|Mk 1. Cps2000mk2.jpg|Mk 2. Cps2000mk1,2.jpg|Both versions together. Cps2000warninglabel.jpg|The Mk 1's warning label. Cps2000nozzle.jpg|The nozzle of the CPS 2000. Commercial Category:Discontinued Blasters Category:CPS Category:Blasters introduced in 1996 Category:Super Soaker Category:Elastic Pressure Blasters Category:Controversy